Pups save the PJ masks
the pups are playing a board game in the lookout zuma i got a five now if i get six more ill win evervest not if i can do anything to win owen just walks in with a happy expression on his face chase hi owen why the happy face? owen well you know the pj masks pups yeah owen well they are coming at twelve oclock in two hours time mayor goodway told me the pups started cheeing and chatted about it owen was in the pup houses cleaning when mayor goodway called owen hello mayor how may i help? mayor goodway hello owen i have bad news owen what is it? mayor goodway well i looked in the sky and saw a red beam coming from the train staion owen no problem mayor we are on our way when the pups get topsided owen ok pups the mayor called saying she saw a red beam coming from the train staion so i need all of you when the pups get there owen ok chase see if you can see anything suspicious with your night vision goggles chase ok owen chase then climbs up the wall with his suction cup boots and scanned the area chase i see romeo with luna girl and night ninja owen ok chase see if you can eardrop into their meeting chase ok owen ruff drone listen into the discussion romeo thank you for coming night ninja and luna girl i need you to assist me into capturing those peasky PJ masks owen chase now we know what they are up to find the pj masks chase ok meanwhile owlette this must be our stop geko ive allways wanted to have a vacation catboy so have i geko just then there was a rustle of leaves geko what was that catboy it might be the wind owlette see if you can use your owl eyes to see if there is anyone owlette ok catboy owl eyes owlette scans and sees chase owlette there is a dog geko lets go and introduce ourselfs owen walks from hiding spot to hiding spot trying to follow night ninja luna girl and romeo luna girl moths see if anyone is following us the moths fly off and find owen luna girl i bet thos pj masks sent him moths blind him the moths blind owen and he runs trying to get away from them meanwhile owlette hello little pup whats your name? chase im chase and im a spy and poilce pup i work for owen and the paw patrol catboy whose owen? chase well he is this boy who helps out with our missions geko why are you here? chase well i am here to inform you about night ninja luna girl and romeo just then they hear owen screaming owlette ill use my wings and my owl eyes to see owen from above Owlette files up and sees luna girl's moths chasing owen owlette luna girl has her moths chasing owen catboy chase stay here and scan the area owlette you grab owen ill distract luna girl so i can get her hoverboard and geko use your super geko muscle to slow down the moths owlette and geko ok catboy owen i gotta stay away from the moths owlette owen ill use my owl wind to slow down the moths you stop romeo owen ok owlete owen runs to romeos lab geko super geko caoflauge i must help owen Owen romeo games up romeo well well well if it isnt owen luna girl night ninja night ninja apperes with luna girl romeo lets give owen the welcome he deseves night ninja ninjalinos use the sticky stuff to stick owen to the wall the ninjalinos use the sicky stuff to sick owen to the wall luna girl uses her ray to stop owen from moving geko i must stop those villans catboy can you shut the door Catboy ok geko super cat speed catboy shutted the door romeo grrr those pj masks just then geko trips over romeo and night ninja owen owlette get chase to shoot his tennis ball in the machine owlette ok chase shoots his cannon and the ball went in the machine owen thanks for saving me # the day ended with the pj masks giving their new freinds a hug